The present invention relates to a packing implement for goods transportation for housing and transporting various goods such as notebook computers, more particularly, it relates to a packing implement for goods transportation suitable for home delivery services.
There has been a dramatic increase in the need for transportation of notebook computers with the spread of notebook computers. A case has been seen recently where a request for repair, memory extension or the like of notebook computer from a user is received by a maker's repair center only with mail service or home delivery service rather than direct carrying in by a user.
In this case, the notebook computer sent from the user to the maker and repaired or maintained is also sent back from the maker to the user with the mail service or home delivery service. Packing of the notebook computer in transportation with the mail service or home delivery service is required to sufficiently protect the notebook computer from impacts.
In the transportation of the notebook computer, although it is possible for the maker to take a sufficient protection measure necessary for the packing or to standardize the packaging to a certain quality, it is not always easy for the user having no packing material to take the sufficient protection measure necessary for the packing unless an exclusive packing implement for notebook computer transportation is provided.
As a conventional packing implement for goods transportation, for example, a membrane packing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 4,852,743 of which a center opening of a board surface employs a pair of rigid frames made of pliable and stretchable film and which allows placement of an article or solid object between the pair of rigid frames to be housed in a casing and protects the article or solid object from impacts. On the other hand, as a more simplified packing implement, for example, a packing device is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. H3-100158 that is constituted by a combination of a rectangular pasteboard that an article is positioned at a center part thereof and a synthetic resin film which covers the article and of which a fringe part is fixed to the pasteboard, and that bends both side parts of the pasteboard toward the housed article side to make both side parts face both side surface parts of the article.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 9, a packaging structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,695 is constituted by a combination of a baseboard and a flexible film similarly to the above. In the packaging structure, the flexible films which serve as a holding sheet 22 are stacked on a board surface of a rectangular baseboard 21, and both edges of the holding sheet 22 are adhered to both ends of the baseboard 21. An article M to be housed is placed between the baseboard 21 and the holding sheet 22 as shown in FIG. 10, both side edge parts 24 of the baseboard 21, to which the holding sheet 22 is adhered, are folded back in a direction opposite a mounting surface of the article M along lines for bend 23 marked on the board surface of the baseboard 21 of both the sides of the article M as shown in FIG. 11, and further both end parts of the board surface of the baseboard 21 are respectively erected upward and the packing structure is housed in an outer casing 26 for transportation as shown in FIG. 12.
In the packaging structure as shown in FIG. 9, both side edges of the baseboard 21 are folded back to the back side so that the flexible film employed as the holding sheet 22 is tensed, and then the article M can be stably supported in the outer casing 26 by being press-fitted to the flexible film and fixed to the board surface of the baseboard. However, as clearly shown in FIG. 12, the article M is simply mounted on an upper surface of the baseboard 21 that fold-back edges of both the side edge parts 24 are folded on a lower surface of the baseboard 21. Therefore, there remains a problem that impact force is directly applied to the article M through the baseboard 21 from the bottom of the outer casing 26 and which causes a high risk to the article M when the outer casing 26 in which the article is housed is erroneously dropped during transportation or other handling.
However, regarding the above problem, a proposal has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,695 that folding end portions 27 are provided in the baseboard 21 as shown in FIG. 13 and erected at both sides of the article mounting surface of the baseboard 21 to form a buffer space below the article mounting surface as shown in FIG. 14. However, there arise problems that not only the pasteboard itself of the baseboard 21 becomes larger but also it takes a long time for assembly work by special parts as the folding end portions 27 provided in the baseboard 21. Additionally, since the protection measure for the article M from an impact such as a drop wholly depends on only the tightening force of the press of the holding sheet 22, the article reaches the side edge or end edge of the baseboard 21 while slipping on the board surface of the baseboard 21 against the tightening force of the holding sheet 22 when an article such as a notebook computer, which is relatively thin and heavy, is housed in the packaging structure. Thus, there remains a risk that the impact applied to the outer casing is directly applied to the article M which accommodated in a outer casing.